dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenko Chabashira
Tenko Chabashira is a student who was turned into a contestant of Danganronpa. She is the Ultimate Aikido Master. After she successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Tenko's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: As a child, Tenko suffered from severe anger tantrums and over-activity to the point that her parents were worried that she might not be able to fit into the society. Not knowing how to handle her, they sent her to live in a temple to help discipline her mind. However, it seemed that Tenko was trouble even for the priests, so they had to come up with something else. During her mental training at the temple, she called the head priest "Master" and respected him greatly, and thus he declared himself the Master of martial arts. The head priest and Tenko came up with the martial arts of "Neo-Aikido", an unusually aggressive form of Aikido, to channel Tenko's energy into a constant activity. Neo-Aikido helped Tenko and made her notably calmer, though she still remained very aggressive and overactive when compared to the norm. However, she also seemed to take the made-up martial arts a bit too seriously and dreamed of making it a national sport. The Master also began to use Neo-Aikido as a way to develop Tenko's moral compass. As practitioners of Neo-Aikido, Tenko and her Master even used to wear masks and acted as "heroes of justice", helping people during day and night. This included things like carrying old woman's belongings, helping a child cross the street, catching thieves, punishing cheaters and sexual predators, and even helping girls who had tough break-ups. In order to control her bad habits, the Master began to claim that various things would weaken her Neo-Aikido spirit and thus should be always avoided, such as being too excited about Christmas or Valentine's Day, eating more than three sweets a day, or failing to keep her environment clean. Because of his anti-romance stance, he also wanted her to not get close with boys and thus told her that interaction with them would weaken her. Tenko believed everything without question and took it all very seriously, and she had very little interaction with boys. She already had a dislike for men, seemingly due to all the sex offenders she had seen, but this turned into hatred as she begun to consider all men enemies that would drain her spirit and prevent her from mastering Neo-Aikido (though, she never realized that this should've logically included her Master as well). She believed that men shouldn't even touch her. Other bad influences from the Master included the belief that ex-boyfriends deserve severe physical punishments, and that you can even use unfair methods such as weapons or attacking before the match starts. She was murdered by Korekiyo but later revived by the Hero Coalition. Reuctant at first due to her role in the Morals Committee, Tenko ultimately decided to join Kokichi in rescuing Kaede. Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Standard Universe Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Ultimates Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Revived